The Curious Romance Case of Shinji Ikari and Asuka Langley Soryu
by Faiazation
Summary: What happens when our favorite red head decides to get pregnant?A ton of unfortunate events for a certain wimpy kid. Shinji,Asuka,A full of unexpected events,A whole lotta Romance and too much Waffy.Enjoy :)


**The Curious Romance Case of Shinji Ikari and Asuka Langley Soryu**

 **By Thowhid Chowdhury Faiaz**

* * *

Disclaimer:I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion. If I did, then I would've had more AsukaXShinji fluff in the show. But sadly we don't have much of them. So, I've decided to rant on my unhealthy fantasies. If there's any spelling mistakes than I apologise in advance.

* * *

 _ **Chapter:1-Wait,She's What?**_

 _ **IKARI SHINJI. HOME. NOW**_

The phone line is disconnected just as suddenly the call came in. 4 words she said. How have I gotten myself in this situation? Why does Asuka want me to come to the house suddenly? She has never ever called me by my full name. It's either Shinji or a very colorful set of mock names that she has for me. I mean, she has called me 'The Third Child' for so long that when she started calling me Shinji it actually felt weird. Wait, Am I a masochist now? Whatever, the case still remains why she called me by my full name. Maybe it's a sign of affection. After all, we have been getting living together for quite a while now but then again her tone told me otherwise. The ride to home was nerve wrecking to say the least. Just as I reached my house, I see a huge gush of smoke coming from my window. Is this it? She should've told that the house is on fire. I forgot about her call while I was in a rush to reach the front door. Just as I entered the home and was about to scream Asuka's name a frying pan came flying in my direction. Strange . I didn't know frying pans can fly was my thought as it made contact with my face. I heard Asuka's voice before the 4th impact. Although not as deadly as the third one . My face is the only casualty.

"Dummkopf Hentai"

With a dizzying head as I struggled to get up, I saw that Misato came out of her room with some umm, let's just say not so decent clothes.

"What is this weird smell? Did you guys burn the toast or something? Wait….WHY IS THERE SMOKE COMING OUT OF SHINJI'S ROOM? WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING THERE,DO SOMETHING!"

As Misato ran to the kitchen to bring the fire extinguisher, I see Asuka going into her room.

"Why is your bed on fire?" Misato asked me.

"I Don-"

Just as I was going to tell her that I don't know, A huge bag was thrown at my face. What is this? The national throw practice on Shinji's face day?

I looked inside the bag and saw that it was my clothes inside there and they are all ripped, shredded to pieces? Wait…..what's going on?

"You Dirty Perverted Idiot. YOU RAPED ME IN THERE, DIDN'T YOU?"

"Wh-h-haat"

"You Pervert. You took advantage of me being drunk and scored"

"N-N-Noo I d-did not do any such thing"I practically stammered under Asuka's absurd accusation.I am not guilty of such thing,Am I?

"Your just like all the perverted boys that those manga's have. I should've known better"Asuka fumed

"What Happened?Tell me Asuka.I don't understand why are you behaving like this?"

"What Happened?WHAT HAPPENED? YOU MADE ME PREGNANT AFTER RAPING ME YOU BASTARD"

To Say That I was shocked to hear such statement would be some kind of an understatement.

"That doesn't mean that you have to burn the house down.I bought these furniture with my money you know"I hear Misato saying.

Wait….Is that what she's concerned about?Did Misato hear Asuka saying that she's pregnant .

"Give me back my virginity!"Asuka demanded

"W-W-Wait What?I don't have it"What the hell am I saying?My brain is already in overload.

"I don't care. Give it back to me"

"I didn't take it. I don't think I'll ever be lucky enough to score with a sensation like you"Wait…did I just say what I think I said?

"Well,you did dummkopf and now I have to suffer!"

"Well,I think your happy that you are carrying Shinji's child. You certainly don't look upset"Misato told Asuka as she went to the fridge to get a beer.

"WHAT?I am HAPPY?I'd rather marry Pen Pen and carry a half penguin-half human child than being with this perverted hentai."

 **Asuka's POV:**

What the hell is Misato Saying?Yes,I am not nearly as angry as I wanted myself to be.I kinda feel a giddy sensation on my belly just thinking that finally something happened but I can't be having that thought now. Kaji is the only man for me, right? Why am I getting happy about it. Yes, I tried to get close to Shinji ever since our lives had stabilized 3 years back but this is all too sudden. How did this happen?

"How can you be sure that you're pregnant?"Misato Asked me.

"I've been having Morning sickness for 7 days now!"

"You can have morning sickness for various reasons. You ate my cooked food for 2 days remember"

Now that she says it. I did have to eat foods served from hell for two DAYS. That Perverted Idiot went to have fun with those stooges on a campfire after scoring with me. HENTAI!

"But I can't have my pregnancy test positive for your food, CAN I? Unless your food is….wait you made that food. You're a perverted woman. Yes. I am pregnant because I ate your cooking food"What the hell did I just say now?

"I don't think that is physically possible, Asuka"Misato said

"umm Gu-"

"Go. Cook Now THIRD CHILD. I AM HUNGRY. I'll Punish you after I get something in my stomach. Shinji hurried off to the kitchen.

After 40 minutes, The food was prepared. I see Shinji prepared German foods, In hope to be spared from my wrath. Coward. German foods can't save you. Or so, I thought. Damn it these Currywurst tastes good. As I was eating Shinji's delicious food than that happened.

 _ **"Aah Aaah My God, Shinji. Don't you Dare Stop!Aah!"**_

Wait,is that my voice?Where is it coming from. Both me and Shinji ran towards the source of the voice and we see Misato sitting in front of the TV with the Video Camera Connected.

"Well, There you are. Enjoying your passion film?"Misato asks both of us with a wicked grin.

"Well, Asuka? It sure as hell doesn't look neither sound like rape. In fact it looks like your enjoying your lewd side."

Oh I so wish that I could wipe that smirk off her face. But there were more pressing matters at hand. The first one was the tape.

A tape of Shinji making love to me.

Isn't Evangelion supposed to be a Psychological Mecha Drama? Then how the hell do I find myself in this Romantic Comedy situation?

* * *

Author's Note: Well, I am done for now. I know it's short. It's sort of a prologue for the story I've planned out. This is the first chapter of 12 chapters. I'd try to update it monthly but no promises .As you can probably tell from the shit writing quality that it's my first fic. Hope you've enjoyed it.


End file.
